The Bright
by Super Brutus
Summary: Hannibal and Clarise are once again on the run. So they hide in on of Hannibal's "Safe Haven" the Overlook Hotel.Who will they be running from now? Crossover with the Shining Oh scary! Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine they belong to their authors


Chapter 1 The View

In one of Florence's finest estates sirens drifted through the spacious yet vacated rooms. Agent Mapp was one of the first to enter. This was it the capture of Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter, and rescue of ex Special Agent Clarice Starling. Mapp swore under her breath there was only one problem: They weren't here.

"Clarice…" Hannibal gently whispered in her ear, "we're here." Clarice opened the door of the beat-up Chevy and yawned. Hannibal did likewise as he stood in front of the elegant steps to the famous Overlook Hotel. Magnificent. "It's kinda of spooky isn't it?" asked Clarice but before Hannibal could reply they were greeted by the hotel management.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torrence I'm glad you made it were just finishing some of the preparations for the winter, come on in. "Hannibal stepped aside and guided his wife through the grand foyer. She softly shuddered as she felt his warm hands reach across the small of her back. Hannibal sensed this, and smiled inside but there would be plenty of time for that later. "Jack, can I call you Jack" before any chance of reply Hannibal was quickly cut off "Ahh, it does matter now does it well it's time for the tour" "Mrs. Torrence" quickly gathered Hannibal's hand in hers. This guy just didn't know what he was doing.

"Well as the new caretaker you will be required to keep this place up, I know this is a big place but you'll do just fine everything you could possibly need is here at your disposal." They navigated through the palace like structure as the staff busied themselves with the important task of shutting down the hotel for the winter. "There's a full scale kitchen, garden, and of course game rooms for your entertainment and there's your quarters they're heated and quite homely if I do say so myself" Hannibal and Clarice only half listened they were in awe as they took in the beautiful building placed before them. "Hey is that a bar?", Clarice exclaimed her West Virginia accent now ringing in her voice. "It would appear so, answered Doctor Lecter in his imitation accent of Clarice's. She quickly nudged him in the ribs. It smarted a bit but the playful smirk on Dr. Lecter's face showed that it was well worth it. "There's no liquor here it cost way too much on the insurance so we take it all out before we shut down." "Well ain't that a shame" smirked Hannibal. Clarice turned away in mock offense. "Am I missing something here, you folks must not be from around here, it's maybe the reason for the eagerness to take this job." "It was a hard snow up here one year nobody made it out alive they resorted to cannibalism before it was all over with none of the locals would even think of taking this job, but hey there's nothing wrong with the hotel really."

Clarice was stunned. Now this place was REALLY spooky. She tensed up. "Really now," Hannibal inquired. "This should really keep them off our trail." Dr. Lecter thought to himself.

Chapter 2: Snow falls

"It's a little cold in here don't you think?" "It should be" replyed, Hannibal not looking up from the medical journal he was composing. "It's snowing outside." he explained. Clarice ran to the window there time in Italy didn't produce any snow and she was well overdue. "Hannibal?" Clarice called. "Yes," he said finally looking up. "Lets play in the snow," she finally stated. The doctor put down his laptop onto the coffee table. "Really now, Clarice, and tell me what should we do in the snow?" "Well, she started "we could have a snowball fight, built a snow man, or just roll around in the snow." "Roll in the snow," he repeated slowly "no thanks I'll make due here," he finally stated. "Aww why," she was practually begging him now. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Because I can think of many things more preferable to 'Rolling in the snow'". "Oh yeah," Clarice asked challengely "name ONE" "This." He pulled Clarice to his face in a loving kiss which quickly deepened. Chills ran down there spines as the rubbed across each of the other's favorite spots. But something was different it was like something was watching them. They never saw the dark figure in the sharp tuxedo in the shadows. He was grinning.

Hannibal tossed and turned in his shared bed. It was cold. He could feel the snow swirling around him. The barn was dark and the heavy footsteps could be heard just beyond the door. The soldiers were coming they were gonna take Mischa. He fought as he usually did when they tried to take her. As always he failed. "'Anniba," she shrieked "'Anniba." "'Anniba," one last time as he heard the deafening chop of the axe. He woke with a startle, he couldn't breathe, the sheets of the bed wrapped viciously around his throat. He thrashed to tear them apart. He was dying slowly why wasn't Clarice awake to help him? He was slowly fading out of conscience, they were getting tighter so tight. A fast ringing buzzed in his ears as he struggled to catch just any breath. The ringing grew to an unimaginable high frequency passing his pain threshold. It grew into an amazing crescendo. Then it stopped it was too high to hear anymore. Footsteps they were there coming they, stopped. "HANNIBAL" boomed a low demonic, distorted voice of his sister. The sheets tore from his throat. He fell to the floor heaving, his naked torso drenched with sweat, his neck bruised and bloody red. He pulled himself up to the window still. The snow high they weren't going anywhere. At the bottom of the still was a little wet handprint, star-shaped and familiar. "Mischa" he softly whispered. He returned to Clarice and hugged her waist she still asleep. "Mischa," He grabbed her tenderly leaving the deadly sheet to the floor. He was wet and cold. Clarice was warm, but he was cold. It was cold. He lay against her until he lulled to sleep. The evil looking figure studied them both. His grin unhuman.

Chapter 3: I Only See You

Gray sunlight filtered through the bedrooms grand window. Clarice watched as a drop of condesation dribbled down the window and disappear through the still. She was tired. Even though she slept peacefully through the night it didn't seem like it. It was a little warm and very humid it reminded her of the stakeouts she hated the stakeouts. She was hot and Hannibal's iron grip around her waist didn't help. She scooted over. Hannibal scooted over with her. "I love you babe, but Hannibal something has to give." Hannibal released her and sleeply moved towards the bathroom, but not before his goodmorning kiss. "I love you too Clarice, but be informed that I am not one who gives easily." Clarice mumbled a retort that he couldn't fully understand. Clarice rose and approached the window. She tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Damn window" She went to the bathroom to enlist Hannibal's help. She found him examining his neck in the mirror. "My my Clarice such dreadful language." She hugged him from behind, he was still looking at his reflection there was nothing on his neck except a small hickey from last afternoon. "Ashamed are we," Clarice joked, "come help me with the window it's a little stuffy to me" He looked away. "It wouldn't help it's frozen but I will turn down the boiler in a minute, shower Clarice?"

Hannibal grabbed a nice sweater from the wardrobe. Time to check on the boiler. He gracefully strode down the majestic stairwell. The boiler was sure to be fine it wasn't hot to him. In fact it wasn't hot enough, but if it would satisify Clarice... The boiler was fine: just as it was when he checked earlier, but it he still needed to turn the valves. He explored the lower floor and found a beautiful black baby grand piano. He sat down and played a few bars perfectly tuned. His hands explored the keys surface as his mind raced. _What happened last night, surely it was no dream. If it wasn't what was it?_ There was no evidence of last nights brush with death. His hands had a mind of their own as he played a complex melody he composed himself. It was for Clarice but it wasn't done yet. The ending kept eluding him.

Clarice sat in a stiff armchair "reading" a book. She wasn't reading anymore it was just open. Hannibal was acting weird. Not that this was weird the certainly was a little "different" but this was weird even for him. Hannibal had been downstairs a long while now. Before he left he sat her down and hugged her. Just hugged her. He asked her was she afraid of him, and would she think he could hurt her. She responed "No". He just hugged her tighter and said he loved her. Weird. She was quite sure he hadn't eaten yet and she was quite hungry herself. She would make them both sandwiches. She rose for the kitchen.

Clarice craved the leftover duck the doctor had cooked the night before. She made two generous sandwiches and headed to the lobby. She heard music it wasn't gonna be too hard to find him.

Dr. Lecter sat infurated at the piano. He had the melody he wanted, and he was trying to fit it in with the key he selected. This is not what he wanted. He slammed his hands viciously on the keys. He almost had it but lost the thought as a plate was as down before him. His anger rose once again. "Clarice," he said gritting his teeth, he distested grinding them. "What is this?" "Food" Clarice simply replied. "Did I ask for FOOD, did I say I was HUNGRY?" He gripped Clarice's waist painfully and dragged her face to his. "Hannibal let go of me" "Hannibal" he spat out back at her. His grip tightened. Clarice reacted her free hand found itself slamming hard across Hannibal face. He glared at her as he tasted his blood in his mouth. "AAAGGHHH" Clarice emitted a sharp cry as Hannibal slammed her down on the piano pinning her arm at an akward and painful angle. He strattled his body on top of her. As scared as she was her body reacted to her lover's heat. Clarice's scent of arousal only seemed to fuel the primative look of danger in his eyes. "Hannibal," he repeated again, mocking her. "Don't hit me again, you seem to forget who you're dealing with." He dipped his head from her ear. His mouth was leaving a trail of blood that she had drawn earlier. The blood trailed down her neck pooling at the base. She could feel his hot breath against her jugular as he spoke again. He teeth seemed to scrape across it as he spoke. "When you see me working, if you ever see me at this piano, leave me alone." he calmly stated, "And NEVER forget who I am!" He chillingly added as he fiecely bit the nape of her neck in turn drawing her blood. It mingled together. He let her go. She felt the wetness of her neck. The wound wasn't much. They glared for at each other for a minute. Dr. Lecter finally broke eye contact and resumed the melody at the piano. Clarice turned away. She felt tears burning her eyes. She wasn't hungry anymore she needed a drink she needed to be away from Dr. Lecter. She wasn't going to be seeing him anymore that night.


End file.
